Saudade
by Sangito
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando se debe vivir con la carga del pasado? ¿Cómo seguir adelante después de aquellas vivencias?
1. Cap 01

De un tiempo a la fecha, las noches se estaban volviendo sumamente tétricas en Grimmauld Place, sobre todo después de que las reuniones de la Orden se acababan y los únicos habitantes de aquella tenebrosa casa eran el par de hombres que en ese momento están sentados en la mesa de la cocina, cada uno en su mundo. No podían considerar al Elfo Doméstico un habitante del lugar, debido a que normalmente se encontraba escondido o conversando con el viejo retrato de Walburga Black.

Remus por su parte, normalmente se dedicaba a repasar los puntos tocados, analizando las situaciones y creando algún plan para que salieran bien, sobre todo para aquellas misiones en las qué él estaba involucrado.

Desde hace un par de semanas que había aceptado la invitación de Sirius y estaba viviendo temporal y esporádicamente ahí, sobre todo porque no soportaba ver a su amigo tan cabizbajo y con el ceño fruncido cada vez que se tenían que ir, más aún después del 1 de septiembre, y de todas maneras, les servía a ambos para hacerse compañía.

Aunque últimamente Remus había notado que después de las reuniones, después de que Severus daba sus avances, siempre era peor, el mal genio del animago se disparaba y no había quien le aguantara, ni siquiera él, que era un experto en aguantarle.

Aprovecho el leve momento de distracción y le miró de reojo, imperceptiblemente según él, pero el hombre lo notó y levantó la mirada, topando sus grises y cansados ojos, en sus doradas orbes.

\- Estás más callado de lo común, para ser tú… ¿Pasa algo? – toda la frase salió en una especie de gruñido, últimamente solo salía ese tipo de sonidos de los labios de su compañero.

Remus negó con la cabeza y comenzó a ordenar algunos pergaminos. - ¿Tienes hambre? Voy a preparar algo de comer.

Hizo desaparecer los pergaminos con su varita y se acercó al refrigerador.

\- Podríamos beber algo, no tengo mucha hambre… - ninguno de los dos había probado bocado desde el almuerzo, pero en un impulso, sintió que era lo correcto y asintió, volviendo sobre sus pasos.

\- Claro… - le puso una mano en el hombro y le instó a levantarse. – Vamos a un lugar menos amargo.

Un nuevo gruñido fue la respuesta que recibió, cosa que le hizo gracia y terminó por reír levemente. - ¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso?

El castaño subió los hombros, mientras caminaban en dirección a la biblioteca de la casa de los Black. Aquel lugar había sido uno de los primeros sitios que él mismo se había encargado de re acondicionar y volverlo habitable, a fin de cuentas, mantenía un gran stock de libros interesantes y necesitaba que estuviese lo más decente posible, para poder leer con calma.

\- Tú eres gracioso, estás demasiado mimetizado con Padfoot, ¿te das cuenta de que lo único que haces es gruñir?

Sirius estuvo a punto de volver a hacerlo, pero se contuvo, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. – No sabía que te habías vuelto tan observador…

Siguió al licántropo y alzó una ceja irónicamente. - ¿Este es tu lugar menos amargo? Ay por favor… - revoloteó los ojos y se dejó caer en el sofá más amplio, subiendo las piernas en la mesa del centro.

Remus hizo aparecer un par de botellas de Whisky de fuego y un par de vasos, sentándose a su lado. Los llenó y le pasó uno, bebiendo del que se dejó para él.

Volvieron a un extraño silencio y no pudo evitar recordar cómo eran las cosas antes, muchos años antes, cuándo los cuatro no hacían nada más que hablar y hablar, planeando idioteces, pensando en el futuro, en la siguiente travesura.

Hace muchos años que habían dejado de ser esos niños inocentes, lo tenía claro.

\- Sirius… - el mencionado lo miró, bebiendo nuevamente, indicándole que le está tomando atención. – Cuéntame de tus días en Azkaban…

Fue impulsivo, pero sabe que le ha sorprendido, porque no ha sido capaz de bloquear la reacción de su rostro. Sirius siempre ha sido sumamente expresivo y esa no ha sido la excepción. Probablemente nadie más que él, tendría el valor de preguntarle algo así y Sirius lo sabía. Las personas en general evitaban mencionar ese asunto con él.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber? – se terminó de tomar el contenido del vaso y volvió a llenarlo.

\- Lo que quieras contarme… - le imitó y volvió a llenar su vaso, apoyándose de lado en el sofá, de está manera puede verle fijamente, aunque el animago está mirando hacia el frente.

Lo meditó unos segundos, desde que escapó de ese lugar, que no ha querido pensar mucho en ello. Hay noches en que las pesadillas le persiguen, por lo que termina durmiendo tan solo un par de horas, después se dedica a mirar simplemente el techo, pensando en todo y nada a la vez, le deprime y pone de mal humor pensar en todos los años perdidos, en todos los momentos desperdiciados, en su vida escapándose de sus manos, aunque muy en el fondo de su cabeza, sabe que lo merecía, por ególatra, arrogante y engreído. Merecía todo lo que le ocurrió, por eso tampoco se lamenta, al menos no frente a las personas.

Él no es así. Sirius Black puede haber perdido mucho de su carisma, los dementores le quitaron gran parte de su existencia, menos el orgullo. Ese intenta mantenerlo intacto hasta el momento.

Después de un buen rato en silencio, se decidió a hablar. - No sé qué es peor, si los primeros días que estuve ahí, los 12 años siguientes o tener que recordarlo ahora… - la voz de Sirius se había vuelto sumamente ronca después de todos esos años encerrado.

Siempre había tenido una voz varonil, su acompañante no lo puede negar, pero ahora era algo diferente. Completamente diferente.

Remus escuchó una vez, hace mucho tiempo, a un hombre decir, que aquello era producto del extremo frío que sufrían los reos, del poco uso de la voz y del arrepentimiento de estos mismos de todos sus pecados.

Él después de volver a ver a su amigo tras 12 años, puede comprender que es una acumulación de las tres.

\- ¿Qué es lo peor? – Tuvieron una conversación similar hace unos meses, cuándo el animago se apareció en su casa tras un año sin saber de él, para decirle que Voldemort había regresado.

En esa oportunidad, Sirius fue tosco y apático y en el fondo, Remus lo entendió y esperaba que, en ese momento, su reacción fuese similar, pero estaba equivocado, porque el hombre junto a él lo estaba considerando.

Sirius cerró los ojos un par de segundos, recordando el frío, el miedo, la incapacidad que lo albergó el primer día que llegó a Azkaban, cómo no era capaz de pensar con claridad, cómo cada vez que traía un recuerdo ligeramente alegre a su vida, su celda se llenaba de dementores y quedaba en un estado peor al que se encontraba inicialmente.

Las noches acurrucado en una esquina, con nada más que su propio cuerpo para intentar entrar en calor. Recordó el frío calando su cuerpo, su voz volviéndose rasposa. – Te odio por hacerme recordar esto… - le sonrió ligeramente hacia el lado y Remus le imitó.

\- Creo que, dentro de todo, lo peor fue la incapacidad de hablar con alguien, ahí todos, o están locos de remate por la constante presencia de los dementores, o son como Bellatrix, que están locos porque si y no necesitan a los dementores de excusa.

Bebió un largo trago de whisky y recostó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, mirando el techo.

\- Los primeros días siempre serán los peores… no sabes que pasa, estando en las celdas de máxima protección no sabes qué es lo que ocurre ni siquiera a tu alrededor, con suerte y eres capaz de ver tus propias manos… y eso es si tienes suerte y te tocó una celda con barrotes en las alturas.

La sonrisa fría y falsa adornó su desgastado rostro, pero no le importó. Volvió a beber todo el contenido del vaso y volvió a llenarlo, haciendo lo mismo con el de Remus.

\- Te estarás preguntando, ¿Cómo fue que no me volví loco en esos días? Creo que no lo sé… pero cada vez que pensaba en mi estúpida miseria, recordaba a Peter, a su arrogante sonrisa de la última vez que le vi, antes de que asesinara a todos esos Muggles y se cortara el dedo. El orgullo en sus palabras por lo que había hecho…

Un suspiro largo y tendido se escuchó salir de sus labios, pero ya había comenzado, así que iba a seguir, ahora Remus le iba a escuchar, hasta que se cansara.

\- Lo odio… y creo que no eres capaz de dimensionar cuanto…

El licántropo seguía bebiendo, lento y pausado, escuchándole atento. Su amigo necesitaba desahogarse, sacarse algo de todo lo que tiene adentro y le agrada que haya tomado la decisión de hacerlo…

Además, él estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo. Siempre.

Aunque no imaginaba a dónde les llevaría esa conversación.

\- Puedo imaginarlo Sirius… nunca has sido muy bueno disimulando tus emociones… - ambos se miraron un segundo y se sonrieron mutuamente.

Por primera vez en años.

\- Pues sí, puede que puedas dimensionarlo… - volvió a beber y continuó. – Cerca de 6 meses después, mi contacto humano había sido tan precario, que sentía que al fin me estaba volviendo loco, escuchaba voces e inconscientemente esperaba que llegara el momento en que dejara de pensar, de sentir y luego de eso, sin siquiera considerarlo, sin pensarlo, sin planearlo, una noche de luna llena me convertí en Padfoot y por primera vez, sentí una tranquilidad que no creí podría adquirir estando ahí…

Remus lo miró sorprendido, con el vaso a medio camino de su boca.

\- Desde ese momento, todas y cada una de las noches de luna llena me convertí en perro, esperando que pasara, que el dolor, la desolación se acabara algún día.

Sirius tragó hondo y se giró de medio lado, mirando fijamente a su acompañante.

\- Se que es egoísta lo que te diré, pero tengo que hacerlo… y voy a aprovechar que estoy ligeramente borracho para ello…

Ante eso Remus miró la botella de whisky vacía sobre la mesa y volvió sus dorados ojos hacia Sirius, que le miraba fijamente.

\- Gracias Remus, de verdad… muchas gracias por ser un hombre lobo…

El susodicho pasó saliva por su garganta con dificultad, pero no apartó su mirada de aquellos penetrantes ojos grises.

Ojos que tango había amado en algún momento y que, en ese instante, le resultaban completamente desconocidos.

\- N-No… N-No sé qué decirte… - sonrió nervioso. – Es lo más extraño que alguien me ha dicho nunca y eso que fui tu amigo desde muy chico, así que sé lo que es convivir con frases extrañas…

Sirius sonrió débilmente.

\- Si no fueras un hombre lobo Remus, nunca me hubiese sentido atraído por convertirme en un animago, nunca lo hubiese intentado y por ende, jamás lo hubiese conseguido…

Hizo una pausa, en la que volvió a beber, sin dejar de mirarle.

\- Si no me hubiese convertido en animago, jamás hubiese sido capaz de sobrevivir ligeramente cuerdo a Azkaban, así que vuelvo a repetírtelo… Gracias por ser un hombre lobo…

La voz de Sirius se quebró ligeramente y casi como si esperara que Remus no lo notara, volvió a beber de un sorbo el contenido del vaso.

El licántropo por su parte no supo reaccionar.

¿Cómo actúas a una confesión así? ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué haces?

Se sentía tan fuera de lugar, tan extraño, cómo aquella vez, hace demasiados años, cuando tan solo tenía 17 años y Sirius se le declaro de una extraña manera a orillas del lago, con el calamar gigante de testigo, luego de un partido de Quidditch en el que Gryffindor le había ganado a Slytherin por más de 200 puntos.

Tan extraño cómo ese torpe beso.

Aquel día tampoco entendía qué ocurría.

Aquel día él aún no era capaz de comprender sus propios sentimientos por su mejor amigo.

Y ese día, en ese preciso momento, no sabe cómo tomar aquel comentario.

No sabe por qué de repente recordó ese momento, siendo que lo había olvidado, lo había bloqueado por demasiado tiempo.

Al fin, simplemente dijo lo primer que se le ocurrió y que no tuviese mucho que meditar.

\- Nunca nadie en su sano juicio, me había agradecido algo así… - sonrió nervioso y bebió él también. – Supongo que por eso es por lo que dicen que no estás en tu sano juicio…

\- Nunca lo he estado…

Se miraron automáticamente y terminaron por reír.

Era una extraña situación, pero reír y beber en ese momento, parecía ser lo mejor.

Era preferible olvidar por un momento Hogwarts y Azkaban.


	2. Cap 02

Por un extraño suceso, del cual no quería pensar mucho, Remus había estado evitando gran parte de esa semana aparecerse por Grimmauld Place, sobre todo después de aquella noche en que tuvo la mala idea de emborracharse junto a Sirius y terminaron en una situación demasiado incómoda, más aún para 2 adultos que tienen una historia detrás.

Historia de la cual no hablan.

Historia que, en el fondo de sus corazones, desearían que nunca hubiese ocurrido.

De esa manera sería menos incómodo. De esa manera, podrían hablar al respecto. Pero no, no pueden.

El pasado no se borra, por mucho que las personas lo anhelen.

Después de aquella conversación, habían seguido bebiendo y la borrachera les atacó a ambos de una manera sorprendente rápida. Si Remus es sincero consigo mismo, no sabe en qué momento terminó con un ebrio Sirius Black recostado sobre él en el sofá, roncando.

Sabe que no es nada tan terrible, pero él, que no estaba inconsciente por el alcohol, se sintió sumamente incómodo y esperaba, de todo corazón, que Sirius no recordara nada.

Pero ahí estaba, después de 4 días, había decidido por fin hacer acto de presencia, porque no puede seguir fingiendo que está de misión, mucho menos ese día que había reunión de la Orden y quisiera o no, estaba obligado a estar presente.

Cuando entró no le sorprendió ver todo oscuro y en silencio, era el ambiente típico en aquella casa desde que había iniciado el año escolar, así que, haciendo la menor cantidad de ruido posible para no despertar el retrato de Walburga, se dirigió a la cocina, en dónde solo encontró al Kreacher, el elfo doméstico de los Black, hablando solo y guardando cosas de plata entre sus ropas.

\- Hola Kreacher… - le saludó pausada y amablemente, aunque de igual manera consiguió sobresaltarlo.

Si el elfo hubiese podido asesinarle en ese momento, Remus está seguro de que lo hubiese hecho. – La escoria de los magos, el semihumano ha vuelto, y se cree con el derecho de hablarle a Kreacher…

Sonrió al escucharlo. Hace tiempo que había aprendido a hacer oídos sordos a sus comentarios. - ¿Dónde está Sirius, Kreacher?

\- Además espera que le responda… oh si mi ama me viera conversando con el licántropo, pobre de Kreacher, va a tener que castigarse por esto… - el elfo siguió en lo suyo, fingiendo que no escuchaba.

\- Quieres callarte de una vez y dejar de hablar cómo un estúpido loco…

Tanto Kreacher cómo Remus se giraron hacia la entrada de la cocina, en dónde un desaliñado Sirius había hecho acto de presencia.

\- El amo ha vuelto a salir de su habitación, ¿se le ofrece algo amo? – el elfo dejó de mirar a Sirius y comenzó a hablar consigo mismo, recogiendo más cosas que encontraba a su paso… - Si me pide algo, será mi oportunidad de poner algún tipo de veneno y así Kreacher no tendrá que seguir aguantándolo…

Remus sonrió y se mordió los labios para no reír ampliamente, mientras Sirius revoloteaba los ojos. – Sal de la cocina y déjanos solos, condenado idiota…

Ambos se le quedaron viendo mientras el sirviente de los Black salía de ahí, gruñendo y sin mirarlos.

\- Deberías intentar ser más amable con él… - el castaño miró a su amigo y sonrió ante la confusa visión de este.

\- Oh por Merlín, Remus… no empieces tu también…

Subió los hombros, sentándose en una de las sillas. – Solo te digo lo que creo… va a llegar un día en el que te arrepentirás de todo esto…

\- Si, si mamá, cómo digas… - puntualizó irónico y al final Remus terminó por reír ante eso.

\- Si claro, cómo si alguna vez le hubieses hecho caso a tu madre… - Sirius subió los hombros con desinterés y agitó la varita, dejando restos de comida sobre la mesa.

\- Ya me conoces Monny… - Se sentó frente a Remus y le miró. - ¿Dónde estabas? Hace días que no te veía…

\- T-tenía algunas cosas qué hacer…

Maldita sea su nerviosismo cada vez que sabe le pueden pillar en una mentira. Miró fijamente los ojos de Sirius, que estaban analizándole y tragó despacio.

\- Ya veo… - el animago prefirió comenzar a comer, desviando la vista del otro hombre. Remus lo sabe, sabe que no le ha creído que estuviese ocupado.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, prefirió no sacar el tema a conversación y optó por comer algo de lo que Sirius ha dejado en la mesa.

Quedaron en un incómodo silencio durante varios minutos. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir algo y aquello estaba crispando los nervios de Sirius.

Por un lado, el animago lo único que añoraba era tener algún contacto, una conversación e incluso una discusión con alguien, pero como bien se ha dado cuenta, la gran mayoría de los miembros de la orden le evitan, ya sea por un motivo u otro y desde que Harry entró a clases, se siente cada día más solo.

Sirius sabe que en gran parte es su culpa, se trae un genio de los mil demonios, pero que todo el mundo le evite no lo hace mejor. – Hoy hay reunión de la orden…

Fue un comentario casual, que logró llamar la atención del licántropo. Los grises orbes de Sirius analizaron a las doradas de Remus, esperando que dijese algo. – Si, es verdad…

\- ¿Por eso viniste?

El castaño subió los hombros, con algo de desinterés. – En parte si…

\- He estado pensando, ya que es lo único que puedo hacer en este lugar… - Remus le miró, sin interrumpirlo. – Entiendo que todo el mundo trate de evitarme, no es fácil sacarse el estigma de un asesino loco y serial de encima, mucho menos con mi apariencia…

Remus sonrió suave ante eso. – En realidad tu barba de semanas, tu cabello así de desaliñado y tu ropa, no ayudan mucho a cambiar la opinión de la gente…

\- No me importa lo que opinen las personas de mí, lo sabes. – asintió luego de escucharlo. Lo sabía, lo tenía claro en realidad. – Solo me choca un poco, que tú te estés comportando igual que ellos…

El más alto de ambos adultos se apuntó a si mismo con la mano, incrédulo. - ¿Es una condenada broma?

El moreno negó lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo en ningún momento. – No te sientas obligado a estar aquí, solo porque fuimos amigos…

"Más que amigos" pensaron ambos, pero ninguno lo verbalizó. No se sentían capaces.

\- Creí que aún éramos amigos… - fue solo un susurro lo que salió de los labios de Remus, pero fue lo suficientemente alto para que el otro lo escuchara.

\- Durante todos los años que estuve en Azkaban, hubo algunos pensamientos que me torturaron constantemente, pero que me mantuvieron en pie…

\- ¿Vas a contarme sobre Azkaban nuevamente? – los fríos ojos de Sirius le analizaron y Remus prefirió no emitir otro comentario al respecto.

\- El odio, la angustia y la soberbia nunca me abandonaron y muy en el fondo, creo que es lo que me mantuvo con fuerza durante tanto tiempo… - una sonrisa irónica adornó su rostro, era sorprendente cómo un gesto tan simple, tan básico, podía devolver tanta vitalidad al demacrado rostro del hombre frente a él.

\- Sirius…

\- Odiaba a Peter, lo odio hasta el día de hoy… pero sabes… también te odié… - el licántropo nuevamente se apuntó a sí mismo, consiguiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su compañero.

\- ¿Y a mí por qué?

Sirius suspiró y continuó. – Porque nunca pusiste en duda mi culpabilidad, creíste al igual que todo el mundo, que yo lo había hecho…

\- ¿Y qué se supone que debía pensar? – Remus levantó ligeramente la voz, sin darse cuenta. – Todos en la orden sabíamos o creíamos saber que eras el guardián secreto de Lily y James, ¿qué más podía pensar Sirius?

\- Nuestra relación era diferente, podrías habértelo cuestionado, ¿no? – a diferencia de Remus, el tono del moreno seguía siendo pausado, se estaba sacando un gran peso de encima diciendo aquello.

\- Ay por favor… - el licántropo revoloteó los ojos, sin poder creer que estuviesen teniendo aquella conversación. - ¿Acaso debo ser yo quien te recuerde que tú dudaste de mi primero?

El animago negó con la cabeza. – No, no es necesario, ahí viene mi segundo sentimiento, la angustia no me dejaba tranquilo, no después de como la jodí, una y otra vez, sobre todo contigo…

\- El más perjudicado en todo esto no fui yo, Sirius… fue Harry… - a Remus le costó pasar la saliva, pero ya que hablaban de ello, pues lo harían. – Fue él quien se quedó sin padres, sin un núcleo con el que crecer… fue él quien se tuvo que ir a vivir con muggles, por tu soberbia… por tu arrogancia.

Lo miró fijamente luego de escucharlo y asintió. – A pesar de todo eso, mi soberbia seguía conmigo y me calmaba, estúpidamente, que Harry estuviera vivo. Yo no sabía en qué condiciones, pero tenía la certeza de que Dumbledore nunca le dejaría desamparado…

\- Eres un idiota Black…

El susodicho suspiró y asintió. – Pues sí, lo soy…

Las voces no dejaban de atormentarlo, de acecharlo noche tras noche, día tras día. En aquella celda no podía estar seguro de qué momento del día estaba viviendo, lo único que tenía claro, era que ya no podía con ello. Las lágrimas caían constantemente por su rostro, empapándolo. Las imágenes le perseguían y él no podía escapar, es imposible hacerlo con la mente.

Un delgado y demacrado Sirius se encuentra sentado en el frío suelo de la pequeña celda en que le tienen, tiene las piernas pegadas al pecho, mientras sus brazos las rodean. Su rostro está escondido entre sus rodillas. No puede dejar de llorar y después de un tiempo, ni siquiera lo intenta.

¿Cuánto lleva ya ahí? ¿Un año? ¿Quizá dos? No lo sabe a ciencia cierta, pero tampoco importa, cuando tiene la seguridad de que pasara el resto de su vida ahí, entre esos barrotes, rodeado de dementores.

Las imágenes de James, Remus, Lily y un bebé Harry son cada vez mas difusas en su mente. Quisiera volverse loco de una vez por todas y evitar esos momentos de angustia, pero no puede, por mucho que lo intente, su rencor se antepone ante todo lo demás, y los dementores no se le acercan tanto cómo a veces quisiera.

\- ¿Sirius?

Volvió a la realidad con un remesón. La voz de Remus lo trajo de vuelta, cómo casi siempre lo hacía cuando estaba encerrado, aunque el licántropo no lo supiera.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Remus se veía preocupado, así que no quiso preguntar cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, sin decir nada, tan solo sumido en un recuerdo.

\- Nada, no ocurre nada… - un suspiro fue sucedido luego de que se pusiera de pie y comenzara a ordenar la mesa con su varita, se acercaba la hora de la reunión.

Sirius no dijo nada más y solo se levantó, dejándole solo en la cocina, con sus propios demonios.


	3. Cap 03

Aunque desearía negarlo, debe admitir que le gusta la biblioteca de la mansión Black y mucho. Tiene una cantidad sorprendente de diferentes tipos de libros, en su gran mayoría de magia oscura, no puede negarlo, pero aun así, hay libros de toda clase, incluso se ha encontrado con algunos de literatura muggle, escondidos en el fondo, atrás de alguno que otro libro digno de aquella colección.

Decir que está sorprendido es poco.

Pero no le molesta, no cuando toma uno que habla sobre los viajes en el tiempo, desde el punto de vista científico de los muggles.

El alto hombre dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se sentó en el antiguo sofá de la biblioteca, sin apartar la vista de las líneas que avanza a una velocidad sorprendente con sus ojos.

Hace mucho que no leía un libro así, hace años, si es sincero consigo mismo, lleva mucho tiempo sin leer algo que no corresponda netamente a lectura mágica.

Recuerda perfectamente que en algún punto de su vida, tuvo una conexión distinta, especial, con su pelirroja amiga. Desde que estaban en Hogwarts habían adquirido una extraña rutina, que incluía regalarse libros para navidad y cumpleaños, y la condición, era que fueran libros de difícil acceso para el común de los mortales, exclusivos en su riqueza de contenido.

Lily siempre fue experta en encontrar todo tipo de libros que le fascinaban y que hasta el día de hoy, si tiene tiempo, los lee. A él por su parte, siempre le costó algo más conseguir algo que la sorprendiera, pero aún así, cree haberlo logrado.

Recuerda uno en particular, el título no está en ese momento en su memoria, pero si tiene arraigado el contenido de este, se trataba de dos adolescentes que se dedican a recorrer Europa luego de alcanzar la mayoría de edad, lo hacen en la lujosa moto de uno de ellos, viviendo la vida loca, conociendo personas y tal cómo puntualizara Sirius en algún momento, hace ya muchos años, teniendo el mejor sexo de su vida en todos los países.

Tenía 18 años cuando Lily se lo dio, su hermosa sonrisa viene a su memoria en ese instante, amplia y sincera, sus ojos verdes vidriosos de tanto reír, cuándo los colores subieron cómo un huracán por su rostro, transformándolo en un lindo tomate, según palabras de ella misma.

Lo leyó solo una vez.

Sirius también.

Suspiró, mientras continúa leyendo. Se ha recostado en el sofá hacia atrás, descansando su espalda en el respaldo de este y no se ha percatado de la figura que está apoyada en el umbral de la puerta, observándole desde hace un tiempo.

Sirius lo miró por varios minutos más y cuando estuvo dispuesto a marcharse, a no romper la atmósfera tranquila en la que se encontraba el licántropo, escuchó su voz.

\- No creí que pudiera ser interesante verme leer... - fue solo un susurro, que logró asomar una sonrisa sincera en el demacrado rostro del animago. Aunque duró solo unos instantes.

\- Siempre has sido un ratón de biblioteca, es interesante ver especímenes cómo tú...

Se decidió a dar un paso al interior de la sala, destruyendo la tranquilidad y lo pacifico en que se encontraba.

Sirius Black nunca se sintió digno de un lugar cómo aquel, no específicamente del lugar que está pisando ahora, que esa biblioteca es una locura de magia oscura, pero si de todas las otras en las que Remus e incluso Lily, ponían un pie en su juventud.

Siempre supo que había algo distinto en él, algo oscuro y aunque no le guste reconocerlo, ahora también se siente violándolo, invadiéndolo con su mal humor y vibras negativas que se carga desde hace un par de semanas.

Un lugar tan pacifico y tranquilo como una biblioteca, no es lugar para un Black.

Sus grises ojos, se toparon con los dorados ojos de Remus unos segundos cuando este levantó la vista del libro, retomando su lectura de inmediato.

Sabe que ambos están cansados, agotados de todo aquello.

Son demasiados años de soledad, de rechazo, que les pesa y les sale por los poros, que les pasa la cuenta, aunque solo ellos sean capaces de notarlo, de detectarlo, cómo 2 animales salvajes.

Remus no va a negar que el aire cambió súbitamente cuando Sirius entró, la calma dio paso a la incertidumbre. No han estado solos desde la última discusión que tuvieron, el día anterior antes de la reunión de la orden.

El licántropo pasó la noche ahí, como varios miembros más, a los que se les hizo tarde para irse. Así de simple fue uno más, se sintió cómo uno más.

Sirius lo mira, de pie justo a su lado. - ¿Qué lees?

\- Sobre viajes en el tiempo... - le respondió sin mirarlo, intentando concentrarse.

\- Estás prohibidos... - es solo un susurro, que lleva demasiado anhelo en él.

La triste sonrisa adorno el rostro lleno de cicatrices del castaño, mientras asentía. - Es desde el punto de vista muggle, de la física que ellos investigan e intentan practicar.

\- ¿O sea que no saben que se puede realizar? - con las manos en los bolsillos, Sirius intenta emanar una tranquilidad, un aire desinteresado que Remus muy bien sabe, el animago no siente en ese momento.

Por Merlín, le conoce demasiado bien y le asusta.

\- Se pueden realizar, en estricto rigor, solo hacia el pasado... - murmura, sin levantar la vista.

\- ¿Eso es lo que importa no? Cambiar el pasado, ¿a qué jodido le podría interesar cambiar el futuro? - le gruñe, le ladra cómo el perro que es y Remus no puede evitar sonreír.

\- Si viajas al pasado, puedes cambiar el futuro... la diferencia es una línea muy delgada, Sirius...

Ve de reojo al último de los Black sentarse justo a su lado, asomando levemente el rostro para leer lo mismo que él, para comprender qué puede ser tan interesante.

¿En qué momento el más atractivo de los chicos que conoció hace ya tantos años, se transformo en aquel hombre sin brillo en los ojos?

¿Es este el mismo Sirius del que estuvo tan enamorado alguna vez?

Lo meditó unos segundos y la respuesta llegó por si sola.

Sabe que si, en un pasado muy, pero muy lejano, lo amó como a nadie y aunque ahora sea un resquicio de ser humano, sigue siendo el mismo.

El castaño se le quedó mirando, desde su posición podía ver perfectamente a escasos centímetros sus largas pestañas, que acariciaban el contorno de sus ojos cada vez que pestañeaba, podía ver claramente el gris ligeramente azulado de sus pupilas, sus finos labios, entre los que se asoma de vez en cuando la rosada lengua, humedeciéndolos y volviendo a esconderla, concentrado, sinceramente interesado leyendo el libro que en ese momento descansa en su propio regazo.

Lo supo en ese instante, Sirius seguía siendo muy atractivo, solo que los años en Azkaban habían destruido al hombre que alguna vez fue, habían destruido su carisma, aquella gracia adolescente que siempre lo acompañó, hasta su risa perruna, que no escuchaba hace años.

Demasiados años.

\- ¿Qué pasa Lupin? - no lo miró, pero la ronca voz fue clara y entendió perfectamente lo que no verbalizó, "me doy cuenta de que no me puedes sacar los ojos de encima".

\- Te has puesto viejo... - intentó que sonara como un comentario casual. - contaba tus arrugas...

Se mordió levemente el labio para no reír, cuando el mayor de ambos ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, sin quitar la sorpresa de su cara. - ¿Imagino que tu te estarás haciendo más joven verdad?

Sonrió y subió los hombros, restándole importancia. - No, pero al menos tengo la claridad de ello... y creo que estoy mejor que tú... o no tan mal... - le molestó.

\- Ah no, disculpe, señor adonis, olvidaba tu atractivo innato de licántropo... - gruñó al responder, divertido.

Remus rio.Sincera y limpiamente.- Siempre tan corto de genio Padfoot...

Sirius tomó el libro que descansaba en las piernas de su amigo y lo puso en las suyas propias, sinceramente interesado en lo que leía, avanzando con la vista y delineando con uno de sus dedos el punto exacto en el que iba.

Remus cerró los ojos y se encantó del silencio que surgió entre ellos, por primera vez en semanas, no fue incómodo y le agradó.

Ojalá fuera siempre así.

\- Si pudieras escoger un momento, solo uno, ¿a cuál regresarías en el tiempo? - la voz llega de lejos, y se resiste en abrir los ojos al principio, esperando que no sea con él, no quiere responder algo así... - Remus...

Pero si es con él, obviamente.

Abrió los ojos con calma, viendo a Sirius, que le mira fijamente. - ¿Importa? No está permitido viajar en el tiempo...

\- Olvida eso, imagínalo por un momento... un instante, date el lujo de soñar...

\- Hace años que no tengo las fuerzas ni las ganas de soñar... - se enderezó, sin dejar de mirarlo. - Pero si tuviese que escoger solo uno...

Lo meditó unos instantes. - Si, solo uno... - un susurro en respuesta a un comentario que no era una pregunta. El animago saltaba de un estado de ánimo a otro en tan solo un par de segundos.

Lo contrariaba ligeramente.

\- Supongo que volvería al 13 de octubre de 1981... - suspira. - ¿sabes de qué día hablo?

Los ojos de Sirius se oscurecieron más de ser posible al escucharlo y asintió pausadamente ante su pregunta. - Por supuesto, el día que comenzó toda mi estupidez...

\- Volvería a ese día y me daría el lujo de reírme en tu cara, cuando me acusaste de ser un traidor... - le sostuvo la mirada en todo momento. - justo en luna llena... y luego me iría, tal como ese día... porque el pasado no se puede cambiar Sirius, por mucho que lo anhelemos...

Se puso de pie, molesto.

En el fondo de su corazón, sabe que no lo haría, jamás podría hacerle daño a otro ser humano premeditadamente, mucho menos a Sirius.

Nunca a él.

Odia que Sirius siempre, pero siempre, le haga recordar los momentos que se obligó durante tantos años en olvidar.

\- ¿Quieres saber a qué momento volvería yo? - no lo miró, pero por la misma mierda, odia conocerle tanto y pudo percatarse de su voz rota, quebrada.

Y le duele. Maldición, le duele.

Odia que Sirius le siga doliendo de esa manera, después de haber aprendido a estar una vida sin él.

\- No. - suspiró. - Y no se si deberíamosseguir hablando de esto...

\- Remus... - lo escuchó ponerse de pie, sus instintos animales siempre están alertas y es casi como si el lobo le sintiera cerca, peligrosamente cerca y no necesariamente de manera física.

El animago apoyó su cabeza entre los omóplatos del castaño, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como el cuerpo contrario se tensaba involuntariamente a su contacto.

\- Es un juego peligroso... - solo un susurro lo que sale de los labios del mas alto, pero a Sirius no le importa, nunca le ha importado nada.

Y se lo demuestra cuando sus brazos cruzan el cuerpo contrario y entrelaza sus dedos con los de la mano contraria, en el abdomen del licántropo, atrapándole, dejándolo sin aire.

\- Si, sin duda lo es.

Nuevamente solo un susurro, porque le hubiese encantado gritarle, escupirle, gruñirle el momento al que él quiere volver.

Pero si algo le ha enseñado su estancia en Azkaban, es a aprender a quedarse callado cuando es completamente necesario, o con la persona adecuada.


	4. Cap 04

Cuando abrió los ojos aquella mañana, sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar. Sus grises orbes se prendaron del dorado y rojo escarlata con el que decorara su habitación enGrimmauld Placehace ya tantos años. No puede negar, ni siquiera en ese momento, que le sorprende que su madre no haya sido capaz de quitar los pendones que hechizara hace ya tanto, siendo que ella conocía más maleficios que cualquier otro.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos unos instantes y los abrió nuevamente cuando se enderezó, observando por primera vez a su alrededor. Estaba solo, como siempre. Pero algo, había algo que le decía que no debía ser así.

A pesar de que las imágenes eran borrosas en su mente, logró recordar algunas de ellas, las conversaciones en la biblioteca, el alcohol ingerido, en exceso obviamente, los recuerdos del pasado.

Los besos. Las caricias. Los gemidos.

Se terminó de erguir en la cama y bajó los pies de esta, notando por primera vez el estado de su cuerpo, desnudo. Completamente desnudo.

Sirius suspiró y se puso de pie, buscando su ropa.

Un buen rato después salió del baño y caminó hacia la cocina.

\--

Aquella noche era fría y oscura, más oscura que cualquiera. Más triste que todas las anteriores. Y no solo por el hecho de que tuvo que estar todo el bendito día solo con el elfo domestico al que tanto odia, sino porque a Sirius ese día le trae demasiados recuerdos, cómo si hubiese sido ayer que todo ocurrió y hoy, lo rememora como siempre.

Incluso con mayor intensidad, con mayor dolor.

Cada 31 de octubre es una tortura para él y este, no es la excepción.

Mucho menos cuando se pone a considerar que está obligado a estar en ese horrible lugar, en aquella casa que tanto odia, que tan malos recuerdos le trae. De los todos los años en los que creció sin un abrazo, sin muestras de cariño, sin nada más que corrección de vocabulario, corrección de posturas y retos, retos y más retos por todo lo que siempre hizo mal, golpes y maltratos por todas aquellas cosas que no hizo según los parámetros que su madre les imponía a él y a su hermano.

Nunca recibió una palabra de cariño por sus buenas acciones. Nunca un "Bien hecho Sirius", cuándo se obligaba a aguantar a sus familiares en fiestas a las que sinceramente, no le importaba asistir y aun así, era capaz de comportarse a la altura, solo escuchaba siempre un frío y escueto "Así es como debes comportarte, para eso te he criado, como el heredero Black que eres", una frase dicha de prisa y en el pasillo, a punto de entrar a su habitación, dejándolo solo en aquel oscuro lugar, lleno de terroríficos retratos.

Hay veces, cómo aquel día, en el que está ligeramente más sensible, en el que le duele saber que se crió en un hogar así hasta los 11 años.

Pero ahí está nuevamente, en aquel lugar que tanto odia, aquella casa que detesta y en la que le obligan a pasar los días.

Llevaba toda la tarde encerrado en su habitación, cuando le escuchó, fuerte y claro. Era un acorde musical, pero aquello era imposible, en Grimmauld Place no se escuchaba música, nunca.

Llevado por la curiosidad, se levantó y salió al pasillo, guiándose por el sonido.

Cuando se asomó por la puerta de la biblioteca, le vio, alto y desgarbado, con su pelo entrecano y su postura queriendo pasar desapercibido, aunque fallaba estrepitosamente en el intento.

Remus lo había intentado durante años, camuflarse y ser uno más, pero siempre había escogido mal, primero, permitiendo que ellos, James y él se volvieran sus amigos, siendo así, nunca, pero nunca pasaría desapercibido y luego de eso, ya no tenía mucho que hacer.

Y ahora, con un gramófono sonando en la biblioteca de la antigua casa de los Black, tampoco lo conseguía mucho.

La voz clara y potente de John Lennon retumbó en las paredes, logrando una leve sonrisa en su rostro, por primera vez en días.

¿Hace cuánto que no escuchaba una canción de los Beatles?

Era demasiado tiempo para siquiera querer pensarlo.

De hecho, no lograba traer a su memoria las sensaciones que durante tantos años la música le produjo. Ese fue uno de los primeros recuerdos que los dementores le quitaron. Todos los momentos felices de su vida se desvanecieron de su memoria durante los primeros años de su estancia en Azkaban, después de un tiempo, dejó de pensar en ellos y comenzó a olvidarlos.

Por lo que se siente extraño mientras está ahí, escuchando la letra "We can work it out".

Lo que es por demás irónico, porque él no siente que puedan resolver la situación en la que está con Remus en ese instante y probablemente nunca lo harán.

Son dos hombres demasiado cansados, demasiado agotados de todo y no quiere ni tiene las ganas de rogar o exigir.

Ya no son adolescentes, no tiene las energías como en aquel entonces. No puede y más importante aún, no quiere entrar en ese juego.

Le vio acomodar los discos a un costado del gramófono y volvió a sonreír, recordando de pronto sus años en Hogwarts, solo un flashback de ellos 4 en la habitación, tonteando, fumando, bebiendo y escuchando música a todo volumen, sin importarles si estropeaban la tranquilidad del resto de los alumnos de Gryffindor.

Y tras ese recuerdo, llegaron nuevamente las imágenes de la noche anterior a su cabeza. No ha querido pensar en ello durante todo el día, pero ahora, que lo tiene ahí, a tan solo unos pasos, no puede evitarlo.

En algún momento tienen que hablar.

En ese preciso instante lo sabe, lo recuerda perfectamente. Ambos bebieron, ambos fumaron, ambos se dejaron llevar por todo aquello.

Sirius se emborrachó, como siempre hace últimamente.

Pero no Remus, el buen y perfecto Remus Lupin no se emborracha. Nunca. Su cuerpo no se lo permite y no sabe porque justo en ese instante lo recuerda.

Las imágenes sólo para él son borrosas, pero no han de ser así para el castaño, él debe tenerlas claras en su memoria y no sabe cómo le hace sentir ese nuevo descubrimiento.

¿Cómo fue que lo tuvo presente durante tantos años y ahora, ahora simplemente se dio el lujo de olvidarlo y comportarse cómo un idiota?

Suspiró y con eso, se hizo notar, porque el susodicho se dio media vuelta, mirándole fijamente.

Sus doradas pupilas brillaron ligeramente y le sonrió, despacio y calmado, como era Remus. Con suavidad, le siguió mirando, aunque no acortó la distancia entre ellos en ningún momento y se sintió de pronto atrapado por el momento, débilmente, optó por devolver la sonrisa.

Decidió entrar a la biblioteca y cerró la puerta tras él, no quería que la nueva vitalidad que le ha dado la música a la lúgubre casa despierte al retrato de su madre y termine perturbando el momento.

\- ¿Qué ha hecho que un inadaptado cómo tú se sienta atraído por una biblioteca 2 días seguidos? – la burla era clara en su voz, al igual que su sonrisa irónica.

\- Siento que, si permito que te sigas adueñando de este lugar, tendré que dejar de odiarlo y no se si me agrade eso… - dio un paso y luego otro, entrando cada vez más y alejándose de la puerta, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Ambos lo recuerdan, lo sabe cuándo las doradas pupilas de Remus brillan de una peculiar manera.

Los besos desesperados de la noche anterior, las manos torpes reconociéndose después de demasiados años sin tocarse. Los años anhelándose. Todo es demasiado vivido.

Y le asusta.

El aire de la biblioteca se ha vuelto tenso. Se podría cortar con un hechizo sin siquiera planearlo.

El moreno se acercó al gramófono y tomó el envoltorio del disco que sigue sonando, leyendo las canciones que trae. – No creí que aún tuvieras esto…

Una leve risa escapó de los labios del castaño y por Merlín, se sintió tentado de besarlo. – Bueno, siempre he sido ligeramente cuidadoso con mis cosas… - Remus llevó una de sus manos a su mentón, fingiendo pensar. – Creo que cuando más temí por él… - lo vio apuntar al aparato, aunque él no le quitó la vista de encima. – Fue cuando a James y a ti, les dio por bajarlo a la sala común…

\- ¿Hacíamos eso? – el de ojos grises fingió una inocencia que no tenía, porque ahora lo recodaba perfectamente.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – y Remus le siguió el juego, porque era entretenido perderse en recuerdos en vez de hablar del presente. – James lo usaba para intentar conquistar a Lily, aunque fallaba claramente en ello y tú… - el alto hombre se lamió los labios, inconsciente, provocándole según criterio del propio Sirius.

\- ¿Yo qué? – se acercó otro paso, dejando el envase del disco a un lado, acortando lentamente la distancia entre ellos.

\- Tú lo usabas para conquistar a cualquier que cayera… eras experto en ello… - Sirius alzó una ceja.

Condenado ególatra, fue lo primero que cruzó la mente de Remus al verle ahí, tan seguro, tan altanero, tan atractivo.

\- ¿Incluido tú? – fue una pregunta retórica, peligrosa, que salió como un susurro de los delgados labios del moreno, chocando su aliento con el del más alto, intentando desarmarlo.

\- Sabes perfectamente la respuesta a ello… - Sirius sonrió y Remus lo odió un poco por ello.

No parecía que hubiese estado 12 años encerrado, con un precario contacto humano, no cuando está ahí frente a él, mirándole de esa manera, absorbiéndolo con sus grises y tormentosos ojos.

Remus podría decir que se siente hipnotizado, atraído hacia él, pero sabe que no es así, es algo más profundo, hay algo que no quiere ver, que no quiere volver a sentir y lo bloquea de su mente inmediatamente.

Porque no se puede dar el lujo de pensar en ello y se lo vuelve a repetir, que ya no es un adolescente que se deja deslumbrar por un atractivo y arrogante Sirius Black, por un adolescente que está acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quiere.

Remus sonrió y pasó de Sirius hacia el gramófono, volviendo a acomodar los discos que había traído.

Sirius suspiró levemente, intentando ocultar la desilusión que lo embargó durante unos segundos, para girarse y sonreírle. - Entonces, ¿qué más trajiste aparte de Los Beatles?

\- Varías cosas que encontré en mi departamento, llenas de polvo claramente... - le extendió varios de ellos, que Sirius recibió, sentándose en uno de los sofás para poder revisarlos.

Estuvieron ahí, sin hablar durante al menos media hora, en que la música absorbió todos y cada uno de los rincones de las cuatro paredes, impidiendo que el silencio se volviera incómodo.

Cada uno estuvo en su mundo. Después de un rato, Remus había tomado un libro de la biblioteca y se había sentado en un sofá completamente distinto al que estaba el animago, intentando parecer casual. El pelinegro lo notó, pero no se sintió capaz de emitir algún comentario al respecto.

\--

Entrada la noche, fue Sirius el que rompió el encanto que había producido la música. - He estado pensando en algo hoy… recordando mejor dicho… - el castaño levantó la vista del libro y le miró desde su posición al otro lado de la biblioteca.

\- ¿Sobre qué? – Sirius jugó con un disco de los Rolling Stones, que recuerda perfectamente él lo compró hace muchos años y lo dejó en el departamento de Remus, para escucharlo cada vez que estaba ahí.

Le sorprende que Remus no lo hubiese botado.

\- Sobre los viajes en el tiempo, sobre los tantos momentos a los que podríamos volver… y recordé uno en particular… - Los grises ojos de Sirius se prendaron de los dorado de Remus unos instantes. – No creí que tuvieras esto aún… - le enseñó el disco y le sonrió despacio.

\- Era demasiado bueno para botarlo… - mintió, porque hay cosas que nunca reconocerá, menos frente a él. - ¿Qué momento recordaste?

En el fondo no sabe si quiere saber, pero tampoco puede dejar de preguntar, su curiosidad siempre ha sido innataen él, es parte de su personalidad.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando James y Lily nos contaron qué serían papás?

El castaño asintió despacio, sin saber si quiere seguir esa línea de conversación.

\- ¿No te parece sorprendente que ahora ese bebé sea un adolescente de 15 años?

Remus lo nota, ve la tristeza en los ojos de Sirius y no sabe qué decir.

El castaño sabe que esa muestra de debilidad solo es visible para él, que Sirius a nadie más le mostraría aquella tristeza arraigada en el fondo de su alma. Por mucho que el pelinegro intente sonreír, reír y bromear con todo el mundo, sabe que en el fondo de su corazón no lo logra, nunca volverá a ser el de antes.

Azkaban le quitó todo y le duele a él también.

Dejó el libro a un lado y sin premeditarlo, se puso de pie, yendo a sentarse junto al animago.

Le quitó el disco de las manos y lo dejó a un lado, junto al resto. - No se puede volver al pasado y no te hace bien pensar en ello...

\- Duele... - un débil susurro escapó de los labios del mayor.

\- Lo sé... - no lo pensó y permitió que una de sus manos se entrelazara con la contraria, apretándola.

Las manos de Sirius ya no eran suaves y fuertes, se habían vueltos duras y ásperas.

Tan diferente.

Suspiró cuando sintió los rulos del pelinegro hacerle cosquillas en el cuello, segundos antes de que apoyara su cabeza en su hombro.

Igual que antes.

Igual que siempre.

\- Sigues siendo muy cómodo...

Cerró los ojos y negó levemente con la cabeza. - Lo dudo.


End file.
